The present invention relates to an apparatus for coupling together the outputs of two liquid pumps to provide a single output delivery system. More particularly, the invention relates to a manifold for coupling two liquid pump outputs together in the workplace environment. The invention is particularly adaptable for use in connection with reciprocable pumps which are fixedly mounted and mechanically linked to a reciprocable drive motor. The inlets of pumps of this general type are typically immersed into a liquid container such as a 55-gallon drum, wherein the liquid material content of the drum is transported via conduits and/or hoses to remote locations. In cases where the volume of liquid to be delivered exceeds the reasonable pumping capacity of a single pump, it is not unusual to couple two pumps together to obtain the desired liquid delivery capacity. In the case of reciprocable pumps, it is desirable to stagger the pumping cycles of two interconnected pumps so that the pulsations normally associated with changeover during the reciprocation phase do not both occur at the same time. This results in a much smoother and more continuous liquid delivery system where the pressure fluctuations associated with changeover are less noticeable.
In the workplace environment, the interconnection of two reciprocable pumps is difficult to accomplish. Since each of the pumps is fixedly mounted, it is very difficult to interconnect them into a common manifold because of the physical alignment problems which are present. When two such pumps are physically positioned in a side-by-side arrangement, they are proximately positioned at the same vertical elevation. Small adjustments in vertical elevation can be made by threadably turning the respective pump cylinders, which can be done so long as the respective pump outlet ports end up in facing relationship for connection to a manifold section. The respective manifold sections must be properly aligned in both vertical and horizonal relationship so as to permit the manifold sections to be interconnected together to join the pump outlet ports to a common flow path.
The vertical alignment of the respective pump outlet ports can never be more precisely aligned than the pitch distance of approximately one thread of the respective pump cylinders. Similarly, the manifold sections can never be more closely horizontally aligned than approximately the pitch distance of the threaded members which secure the manifold sections to the respective pumps. This presents an uncontrollable misalignment condition even when the respective pumps and their manifold sections are aligned to the highest possible precision. It is, therefore, imperative that the manifold sections be designed so as to accommodate this amount of misalignment and yet be connected together to form a sealed manifold which is not susceptible of leakage.